


Lone Digger

by FlockOfReyes



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Death Threats, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, The prison AU no one asked for ;), Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence, a lot of threats of every sort, more tags will be added when I think of more, possible almost rape?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockOfReyes/pseuds/FlockOfReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys lands himself in Pandora's maximum prison after killing Hugo Vasquez, the man who killed his boss and stole his very well deserved promotion.  There he learns a few very important life lessons and how not to get yourself murdered. It's not as fun as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron

Rhys honestly never expected to get thrown in prison. It was definitely on the list of things he wanted to avoid, especially a prison like this one. Somewhere deep down he had a feeling that all the deeds he had done in his life would catch up with him at one point, but he expected it to be later in his life, maybe when he was closer to fifty, not thirty. The things he had done certainly weren’t the worst thing that had happened on Pandora either. Sure, murder was up there but crazier things happened on this planet. All in all he could have been a cannibal, maybe join one of those cults he had heard so much about on the ECHOnet. The Firehawk one seemed really tempting… up until the whole burning to death. 

He wasn’t even that bad a member of society, he did all the things expected of him; he worked hard at his job as a programmer, even got promoted a few times because he was good at his job. He distinctly remembered helping an old lady across the street when he was younger. But he guessed that killing a person kinda voided that, even if the guy he murdered was a complete and utter scumbag.

He was liked by a lot of people, was fairly hot, had a lot of things going for him too. Almost made it to the highest position in his sector, as a supervisor. But that asshole Vasquez went and tossed a cog into the wheels of that promotion. He murdered their supervisor, choked him and tossed him into the wilds of Pandora, where his half eaten body was found a week later. It wasn't spoken on who killed Henderson, since the evidence could only be found in a pile of Skag crap, but Rhys knew that it was Vasquez. Who else, other than Rhys who was going about it the ass-kissing way, would go to such lengths to get a promotion? Rhys was understandably pissed at that point, having his job taken away from him. He knew that Henderson was going to give Rhys his job when he retired. So the brunet only thought it was fair to kill him too, especially after he demoted Rhys even further. 

Maybe he chose a bad time to kill that bastard Vasquez, only a day after his demotion. Honestly, how was he supposed to know that Vasquez stole ten million dollars from the company? It was noticed fairly quickly too, which was unusual since the last time someone stole money from the company it took them weeks to notice. But it makes sense, Rhys guessed, as they probably wouldn’t want it to happen again. 

He was surprised when a few guards stumbled upon him, robotic hand wrapped securely around Vasquez’s throat, his windpipe crushed and his face a pale shade of blue and white.The only word that came out of his mouth being ‘Shit’ when he was thrown to the ground and handcuffed by security. He knew he should have waited a bit after the promotion, but the anger in him was just so strong. He deserved it much more than that piece of shit, worked at the company longer and was much more an efficient worker. Hell, even Henderson liked him better than that slimy bastard, having confided to Rhys that he was next in line for the promotion. 

Rhys sighed and looked out the window of the shuttle currently taking him to Hyperion maximum prison. He wasn’t even that mad about going to prison, a little disappointed that he got caught but he accepted that fact with little resistance. The only thing that bugged him was when they basically ripped his cybernetic arm right out of the socket, or at least it felt like they had. They let him keep his eye, and his neural port, not that they could or would take it out anyways, that would be hours of work. Rhys had gotten used to the weight the metal limb added to his arm, so being without it through his equilibrium off quite a bit. 

The one positive thing Rhys looked forward to was the knowledge that this wasn’t a life sentence. It was a shitty way to look at it, killing a man and just being glad you still have another chance at life, but Rhys knew he was a shitty person so he let it slide. 

“We’re here. Keep your hands in your lap until I get to you, Mr. Adams.” The guard growled at Rhys. He was a big guy, taller than Rhys, bulkier too. Typical ‘No nonsense’ face, with wavy grey hair. 

Rhys did as he was told with a snort at the hands comment but politely kept his hand in his lap. It’s not like he had the proper balance to even attack, he’d probably tip ass over head if he swung a punch. 

The door opened with creak and the large man man gestured for Rhys to get out, a frown marring his face. Rhys stepped out, almost bumping his head on the low ceiling of the shuttle. He glowered at the car before turning and sucking in a breath. The officer clipped Rhys’ hand to the chain around the brunet’s waist and grabbed hold of the leash, using it to pull him to the doors.

The place was huge, with two wings spanning quite the distance either way. In the front yard was two courtyards on either side of the entrance, closed off by a tall wide fence complete with barbed wire on the top. Paint looked newly minted on the walls and there was even a fountain in the front entrance. It looked like no prison Rhys had ever envisioned, or seen on TV. Without the fencing it could almost be mistaken for a hotel. 

With a whistle Rhys followed the older officer. He looked at all the people in the yards, most sitting around while others were playing cards or soccer. He noticed that a lot of them didn’t have the typical scrub-like attire but casual kinds of clothes like sweatpants and t-shirts. Once in sight, majority of men and women came up to the fencing and stared at him. A few hollered and whistled, yelling crude things and looking him up and down. 

“Don’t have all day, Mr. Adams. Better not to stare if you want to keep em’ at bay. Pretty boy like you ‘ll get eaten up.” Rhys glared but followed along down the cement path. 

Registration as easy, since they had his information from the state. The only things he had to do was the mugshot, fingerprints and the strip search. The finger prints and mugshot were easy, but the strip search was horrible. Officers sent him to a room, told him to strip down and told him to lean over. That was by far the worst thing he had ever encountered in his life; he left the room with a heavy weight in his stomach and feeling humiliated. 

For most of an hour, he was stuck waiting in a room with benches and a water fountain. Other people were stuck waiting with him, most chatting each other up while others were hunched over themselves not looking at anyone. 

Another officer, a shorter women with blue cropped hair, came to grab him sometime after. She pushed him by the small of his back to a separate room where she shoved a blanket, clothes and a basket filled with toiletries. She took pity on him and organized everything so it wouldn’t fall out of his arm. She replaced her hand on his back and pushed him to the door on the other end of the room. 

There was a small window in the door, letting him see through. People were sitting around tables and against walls, and there was a TV up in the corner of the room. Anxiety gripped him as the officer gripped the door handle and opened the door. It was like someone rang a bell as everyone turned to stare at him and the officer. 

Rhys swallowed and kept his eyes forward, he told himself on the way over that he wouldn’t be intimidated and afraid but being there changed everything dramatically. Men and women looked like hungry wolves, whispering to each other and some licking their lips. More yelling was aimed at him, things he cringed when he heard. He glared at a few of them, which earned him a few laughs and more crude comments. 

He was dragged up through the mass of people, other officers pushing back the inmates, to another door that lead to what he assumed to be the cells. The hallways was empty, thankfully, and most cells were left open. Rhys’ room was the first on on the left, on the second level. The officer, Maya Williams Rhys read from her name tag, slide open the door walked inside the room. 

“Welsh, it’s your lucky day. You finally get a roommate.” Maya pushed Rhys forward to the bed. “Meet Adams, he’ll be with you for the next few months until his hearing. I trust you will take care of him.”

On the top bunk was his roommate, as the officer said. He was shorter than Rhys expected, with a beard and long hair tied up in a bun. He was also more attractive than Rhys expected, which he thought he might be a bit of an ass for thinking. Steel blue eyes gave him a once over before he sat up on his bed. The guy cracked a smile and stuck a hand out. 

“Hey man.” 

“Sup. I’d shake your hand, but you know, all left.” Rhys chuckled, jerking his arm from where it was connected by the chain. ‘Welsh’ nodded and dropped his hand, but his grin remained. 

“Now that introductions are done, Adams it’s time for you to make your phone call. Put your stuff on the bed and follow me.” 

Rhys swallowed harshly, dread dropping in his stomach. What was he going to tell his dad?


	2. UPDATE, AND UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey its me, you all thought this was an update didn’t you? Sorry to disappoint. Really and truly. I’ve gotten busy, going to school, moving, working a job, all the kinds of excused you could think. So I’ve decided to hold off writing full chapter things, just oneshots. 

I have a thing thats coming up that ill upload once its finished, its about 5,000 words away from being complete. And that will be the last thing that I upload for a bit, until I write another oneshot.

Which brings me to the point of this entire little thing: I’m giving this and the other fics I wrote, up for adoption… or just giving them away? I’ll keep them up for like a week, so if anyone wants these prompts speak now or forever hold your peace lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head awhile and I decided to finally write of a short beginning chapter. Future chapters will be longer, about 3,000-5,000. But only if I get enough love for this story~  
> Also I'm a little rusty so if anything looks out of place please let me know!


End file.
